Diary of a Dead Lupe
by kattastic999
Summary: Based off my Ghost Lupe, Rekhai. This basically Rekhai telling the reader about him, his life or death  and his not-so-secret crush on Reginald that he is completely unaware of. As it is a diary, all events will be described in past-tense, never POV.


Hi Diary. My name is Rekhai(In case you don't know how to pronounce it, it rhymes with reply, with a 'k' sound in the middle instead of a 'ply' sound) and as you probably already noticed I'm kind of dead. I'd like to tell you that I died in a fight for survival out in the desert(which is where my owner lives. I live in the Haunted Woods, since my owner wanted me to because I like it there. Sometimes I wish my owner could live with me but he said he's not allowed to move) or that I was tragically killed in a horrible accident in Altador, or I fell off the cliffs in Skenkuu or froze to death on Terror Mountain, or maybe was eaten by the Snowager, or that I fell into the magma in the Moltara Caves, but I can't. My owner likes to tell misbehaving or reckless neopets that I'm a good example why you shouldn't wander into the Haunted Woods at night with no help or something else about what happens when you don't listen. Although I did die in the Haunted Woods, at night, alone. Yeah, I know, "Didn't anybody tell you NOT to do that?" Yes, they did, but I've lived in the Haunted Woods forever and I'm friends with many an unsavory character(Sophie needed help finding her Meowclops. Multiple times. Plus Ilere likes it when I entertain the Ghost Meepits, and the Brain Tree likes me because I'm about the only person ever who wants to actually listen to him and learn) and I've done this hundred of times without any problems. Plus, Gilly did fine, didn't she? I mean, not only did she eradicate Eliv Thade but she even managed to fix Neovia!

So, no, I didn't die because some monster got a hold of me. As it is, the reason I died is rather embarrassing.

I tripped on a tree root and snapped my neck.

You'd think dying would ruin one's mood, but I was really exited! I mean, now I could go anywhere and talk to anybody! Since I died, I've become best friends with Reginald, good friends with Edna, AND I've befriended the Werelupe King and the Esophogar, and Balthazar more or less tolerates me, though he's been in a bad mood lately. Ever since the reverse of the Faeries' curse he's been having trouble catching more since Faerieland landed so close to his usual hunting grounds.

I have quite a few hobbies, one of them being finding Secret Lab Map pieces. Then I burn them. The Lab Ray is **bad**. It can literally do _anything _to whoever gets hit with it. I had a Faerie Ixi friend once. Her owner took her to the secret lab ray one day and she was turned into a male Mutant Acara. I think she moved to space.

Another of my hobbies is searching the Maraquan Ruins for random stuff. One time I found the rusty jaw of a Clampfish. The coolest thing I ever found there was a _really _old doll that talked. Well, it _used _to talk, anyways. Now all it does is make a really creepy stuttering version of the word "Mama." I gave it to Sophie as a Halloween present, and she turned it into a chair. Unfortunately it still tries to say "Mama" when you sit on it. Every now and then I go down into that bubbling pit. There are **SUPER **cool fish swimming around down there, though once this weird screw-shaped thing with about seventy eyes tried to steal my pocketwatch. And it was my favourite pocketwatch, too! Reginald made it for me out of spare parts he found in his attic. He even used the arms from one of his old pairs of glasses for the hands. I've visited the Meepit Oaks Sanitarium a few times, but I don't like it there. Too much misery has occured there. I can feel it. I still visit frequently, though, because someone has to feed that poor Zomutt. Sometimes I like to talk with the Zombies there, but they can't really say much besides "Uhhhhhhhhh." Worse than Tyrannians, Zombies.

My all-time favorite hobby, though, has _got_ to be Magma diving. You wouldn't _believe _the kinds of things that live in Magma. The coolest things down there are the Magma Spirits, though. They're the ones who gave the Magma Pets their powers and appearance, and still give Igneot some help. The youngest of the Nine(what the Magma Spirits call themselves, since there's nine of them) lives in the Magma Pool and grants all those who swim in his domain the essence of Magma. That's the one place I don't swim, since I'm happy being more-or-less-dead and have no desire to become a Magma Disciple. My owner, Kam, disagreed with me until he saw how happy I was, so of course he figures out how to get me in the pool the day after he has zero desire to change me. Whenever stuff like this happens my owner usually mutters something about Meepits and them liking Feepits more than him or something. I think I heard the words "Overlords" and "just look at what happened to Kass" once or twice.

One of my favorite places to visit is Altador, since its King is a Lupe like me. Well, kind of like me. He's still breathing. I mean, I can still breathe, but I don't **have** to. And I usually don't, either. It feels weird. My lungs actually moving, I mean. Since I'm dead, I don't really have vocal chords, and the only reason I can talk is because I try to. I think it has something to do with my memory of talking or something, I don't really know. I'll have to ask Reginald some day. He can probably help. He always does. He's awesome like that. Reginald always helps me out when I need it, and sometimes even when I don't. Now that I think about it, he helped me out all the time even _before_ I died. Huh.

Well, Diary, I have to go now, my owner's going to Neovia and I was hoping to get some new clothes there. I hope Reginald likes them. He should, since I'm going shopping at Prigpants and Swolthy, Tailors. Maybe I should pick up some food at the Crumpetmonger. What do you think?


End file.
